Is Armin scary?
by TheStoryYouWon'tHear
Summary: A modern day where Armin goes to school with Eren, Mikasa and everybody. Armin is getting bullied but he ends up driving them away. But how? Everyone is wanting to know. Basically Armin is kind of a bad ass in this one. All reviews welcome. A lot of pairings. Idea's Welcome.
1. A birthday party for Armin

Armin sat on table by himself waiting for Eren and Mikasa. Armin stop reading and glanced at his watch.

"3:30..." Armin mumbled. "They're late."

Armin started to read when he heard something hit the table hard. He looked up and saw a boy smirking at him.

"Hey Arlert." The boy started popping his knuckles. "Couldn't help to see that you're all alone."

"I'm fine by myself." Armin put his book down.

"Oh no I insist."

"Look, Matt. If you're just going to hit me again then-"

"Oh I'll do more than hit you!"

Armin's bully, Matt picked up Armin's book and started looking through the pages.

"What a _nice_ book." Matt smirked. "You know since your friends aren't here then maybe you'll like to hang out with us."

"Thanks but no thanks." Armin smiled nervously. "I got enough friends."

"Really? Because during lunch you sat by yourself for awhile and decided to give a little present."

"So you're the one who threw that sandwich..."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Armin swallowed hard and sweat started forming on his forehead.

"Hey." One of Matt's friend tapped his shoulder. "Mikasa and Eren are coming."

Matt looked and saw Mikasa and Eren running towards them.

"Well, Arlert. I'll see you tomorrow." Matt threw Armin's book at him and ran off.

"Armin!" Eren shouted.

Armin stood up and smiled at Eren.

"Hey Eren." Armin smiled. "What took you guys so long?"

"Armin are you okay?" Mikasa looked at Armin's face. "Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine. They just stopped to say hi, and told me that they're one's who threw that sandwich at me during lunch."

"Armin you need to be more careful." Eren wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

Armin chuckled and grabbed his book.

"Everyone is waiting for us." Eren starting walking off.

* * *

"Damn it." Jean whispered. "Marco help me out."

"Okay." Marco grabbed Jean's books that were falling on the ground. "But...don't you think that Armin has enough books."

"Yeah but this way he won't have to go out and get them, he has a lot of bullies."

Marco grabbed a couple of books and set them down on the table.

"I'm sure he doesn't have a lot." Marco looked at Jean.

"I know you just moved here but I'm sure you've seen it. One time he went out on his own and they almost killed him."

"That bad huh?"

"That bad."

Jean sat down and Marco smiled at him.

"What?" Jean asked.

"You're so cute when you care about other people." Marco chuckled.

Jean blushed and crossed his arms. "You think so?"

Marco grabbed Jean's hand and squeezed it tight.

"Gaayyy." Connie interrupted.

"Shut up." Jean quickly said. "Where's Sasha?"

"On her way. She got in trouble for eating in class again."

"Control your girlfriend." Jean smiled.

"I keep telling her to not eat in class but she does it anyway."

Connie sat down and grabbed a book and started reading.

"Where are they?" Marco looked at the clock. "They're late."

Jean pulled out his phone and started checking his text message's.

"Oh." Jean said. "They said they're on there way, Armin ran into bullies. They said he's fine. Well that's good."

Jean sat there for awhile and then started laughing to himself.

"Are you okay?" Marco raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah." Jean chuckled. "I just realized something."

"What?" Connie stopped reading.

"Well-"

"Hey guys." Armin smiled.

"Hey Armin!" Connie hugged him. "Happy birthday!"

"T-thanks."

"Happy birthday." Jean said. "You're old."

"You're older then me." Armin slightly pushed Jean.

"Hey 18 isn't old."

"Kinda is." Marco said. "Don't you feel a little older? I sure do."

"Yeah old man." Eren sat down.

"Shut up." Jean looked at Eren.

"Ooh I'm scared. If you beat me up I'm going to call cops."

"Carp! I keep forgetting your younger. Couple of weeks then we can settle thing how we use to settle."

Mikasa sat down and glared at Eren and Jean.

"Sorry Mikasa." Eren apologized.

"Sit down Armin." Mikasa pulled up a chair.

"Look at all these books!" Armin grabbed one and sat down.

"Figured you might look them." Jean said. "I bought them all for you. Had a lot of money saved up."

"Thanks Jean!" Armin smiled.

Everyone looked at Armin grab one book after another and saying how he always wanted to read this book or saying he saw this book in the store the other day. After awhile Sasha showed up with cake. Everyone eat them quickly. Then Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt showed up later.

"Thank you all for showing up." Armin smiled. "Thanks for the gifts."

"Anything for you Armin." Eren smiled

Armin, Eren and Mikasa started to clean up.

"Here you go Armin." Eren handed Armin a present. "I forgot, I got something."

"T-thanks." Armin opened it and smiled brightly and hugged Eren. "Thank you so much Eren!"

Eren was glad he got Armin a card for the bookstore.

"You gave it to him?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah."

After they cleaned up Eren and Mikasa walked Armin home. And to help carry his stuff.

* * *

"Thanks for the help and for the birthday party." Armin hugged Eren and Mikasa.

"No problem." Mikasa said. "See you at school."

"Bye." Armin waved.

After the door closed Armin felt lonely. He lived alone. His apartment was big, at first Armin loved the open space but after days went by he started to feel lonely. He loved it when Mikasa or Eren stayed over. If he wanted to he would ask them to stay with him. But he didn't want to bother them. Money was not a problem since his uncle, Erwin payed for the apartment. He walked into the kitchen and saw a big box. He looked at the card next to it and saw it was from his uncle.

 _Dear Armin._

 _I won't be able to see you for the rest of this year. They have me working in another country. I left you more than enough money in your room, and some in your bank account. Happy birthday. Hanji says Happy birthday too. This present should keep you busy. And if you need more money don't be afraid to ask._

 _Your uncle,_

 _Erwin._

"If he was here then he should've waited or something." Armin sighed.

Armin opened the box and saw a game console.

"Even my own uncle doesn't know me." Armin rubbed his eyes. "I've had a long day. I'll play after school. Maybe I should invite Eren or Jean..."


	2. Fighting back

Armin woke up and felt like not getting up. He glanced at his clock, 7:30 am.

"I still got 15 minutes till my alarm clock goes off." Armin closed his eyes. "I'll just...go..back...to..."

Armin started to fall asleep again.

* * *

"Where's Armin?" Mikasa asked Eren. "He's going to be late."

"Maybe we should've walked him to school." Eren made a fist.

"You two!"

Eren turned around and saw the principle.

"Get to class!"

"But sir! Our friend-"

"I don't want to hear it! Now get to class!"

"Man...Come one Mikasa let's go. Or we might have detention. You know what happened last time."

Eren and Mikasa ran off.

* * *

"Man I slept in late!" Armin ran towards the school. "I should've just stayed up!"

Armin went threw his bag and pulled out his glasses.

"Better!" Armin put them on.

Armin ran threw the hallways and ran into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and started fixing his hair.

"Running late Arlert?" Matt smiled. "I'm surprised. Or did you want to say hi to me?"

"I don't have time for you Matt!" Armin glanced at Matt.

"Scary!" Matt chuckled. "You know Arlert. Why don't we go for a walk? It looks like it's going to rain. I love rain. Don't you?"

"You should get to class." Armin started walking off but Matt grabbed his arm.

"I think we should go for a walk."

"Let go." Armin frowned. "I'm not playing Matt."

"What are you going to do about it? Huh?"

Armin pulled his hand away from Matt and took off his glasses.

"Getting serious, are we?" Matt started popping his knuckles.

"I'm going to class now." Armin stood there. "Or are you going to stop me?"

Matt grabbed Armin's shirt collar and pulled him close and punched Armin in the face.

"You may have the threatening look but you ain't scaring me." Matt threw another punch to Armin's gut. "I thought you were going to fight back."

Armin quickly grabbed Matt's arm and twisted it back. Mat started crying out in pain.

"Crying?" Armin lightly chuckled. "I'm surprised."

"L-l..let go of me!" Matt shouted.

"Let's make a deal. Leave me alone and I won't break your arm. Deal?"

"Y-your...your crazy." Matt voice was at unease.

"Don't believe me?" Armin slowly twisted his arm.

"Ok ok!" Matt shouted. "Deal!"

Armin let go and put his glasses back on.

"What's going in there?!" A teacher yelled and ran in.

Armin put his hand on his cheek and tried to wipe the blood. The teacher looked at Armin and then Matt.

"Matt." The teacher spoke. "Come with me. Armin go the the nurses office."

"B-but he-"

"Don't make things worse Matt!"

Armin watched the teacher and Matt walk out. As soon as they left Armin fell to the ground, happy, and shocked.

"I finally did it..." Armin eyes started to water. "I can...finally stand up for myself..."

Armin wiped the tears and walked to the nurses office.

* * *

At lunch Eren, Mikasa, Jean and Marco were waiting for Armin.

"Did you hear?" Marco looked at everybody. "Matt has been suspended for getting into a fight this morning."

"Yeah." Eren said. "Who hasn't? But...we haven't seen Armin all day either. You don't think that-"

"Hey guys." Armin smiled as he sat down.

Everyone was shocked to see him. Mikasa saw that bruise on his face.

"That bastard!" Eren shouted.

"He did this?" Mikasa asked.

"I swear...if...if I see his face." Jean made fist.

"Guys clam down." Armin whispered. "Everybody is looking."

"I don't care." Jean said. "They can look all they want."

"What happened?" Mikasa asked.

"Well...umm...that's kinda hard to explain." Armin chuckled lightly.

Then Eren glared behind Armin.

"Matt..." Eren said.

Jean and Mikasa turned around and saw his arm was wrapped up. Mikasa then looked at Armin.

Matt walked up to Armin and gestured him to follow him.

"I'll be-"

"Armin your not serious?" Marco asked. "Your going to follow him?"

"Just stay here guys." Armin stood up.

Armin followed him outside and Matt turned around.

"I'm sorry Armin." Matt rubbed the back off his head. "I really am. And here!"

Matt went through his pockets and pulled out his wallet. He then pulled out all the money he had and put it in Armin's hand.

"For all the money I took from you...well not all of it." Matt put his wallet away.

"Matt I can't take this." Armin said. "All I want is for you to stop bullying me."

"Then why didn't you do something be for?"

"Because...violence isn't my thing. But my uncle taught me how to defend for myself. I never used it because...well...because I didn't want to hurt anybody."

Armin looked Matt's arm and looked down.

"Hey don't worry about it! I deserved it! I deserve more pain than this."

Armin took off his glasses.

"Not now I mean!" Matt took two steps back.

"Don't worry." Armin rubbed his eyes. "I'm never going to hurt you again. I shouldn't have done that to you."

"I'm fine!"

* * *

Eren saw Armin walk out with Matt.

"Maybe we should follow them just in case." Mikasa stood up.

"Good idea." Eren stood up.

"I'm going to." Jean looked at Marco.

Marco sighed and stood up.

They followed and stood by the door and watched.

"What's Matt doing taking out his wallet?" Jean asked. "Wait...h-he's giving all his money to Armin?!"

"Armin not accepting it." Marco said.

They stood there watching and saw Matt take two steps back.

"Wait? Is he afraid of Armin now?" Eren asked. "What happened during that fighting?"

"That's what I want to know." Jean mumbled.

"But Armin does look kinda scary with what glasses. I mean me and Mikasa never seen him without glasses."

"Never? You got to be kidding?" Marco raise his eyebrow.

"No, I haven't."

"I have." Mikasa said. "One time a guy was picking on Armin and...well I was looking at Armin back but when he took off his glasses the guy ran off."

"You're kidding!" Jean awed. "Just by taking off his glasses."

* * *

"Look Armin..." Matt sighed. "I'm just going to say I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Armin put his glasses back on. "Just don't hurt me or my friends."

"S-sure! But here's the thing...I'm apart of something big...and they might find out..."

"And?...I don't know what you're implying."

"What I'm trying to say is that my other friends might come after you. I'll try to stop them but...I don't think they'll listen."

"Just tell them I did it." Armin crossed his arms. "I'll defend myself."

"B-but...but you can't! There's many of them!"

"Then fight by my side." Armin smiled.

"W-what?...You can stay at my place, I live alone and mostly everyone doesn't know where I live."

"I-I can't...But are you sure you can handle them?"

"Yeah!" Armin smiled. "But if they hurt my friends then I'll hurt them back."

Matt didn't believe what Armin was saying.

"I-I...I thought you didn't want to hurt anyone?!" Matt shouted.

"If it comes to worse." Armin sighed.

Matt smiled and laughed.

"You know." Matt wiped the tears from his eyes. "You can be scary at times! And if does come to worse...I'll fight by your side!"

Matt held up his fist. Armin chuckled and bumped his fist.

"Thanks Matt!" Armin smiled. "You know, I knew you aren't a bad guy."

Matt laughed and waved goodbye. Armin chuckled to himself and walked back in and saw Eren, Mikasa, Jean and Marco standing with their mouths open.

"W-what?" Armin eyes wondering.

"What the hell just happened?" Eren mumbled.

"Ohh...umm..."

The bell rang for class and Armin gave a big smile.

"Class is about start?!" Armin shouted. "I didn't even eat!"

Armin ran to his lunch and started eating fast as he was running to class.

"Saved by the bell..." Jean mumbled.

* * *

After school Armin waited for Mikasa and Eren table the tree underneath the table.

"Hey Arlert." Armin looked up and saw one of Matt's friends.

"Hey Kevin." Armin put his book down.

"Don't hey me!" Kevin slammed his fist on the table. "Matt is not here because of you! I saw his arm! You'll pay for that you little bastard!"

Armin stood up and sighed.

"I'm sorry about his arm." Armin picked up his book. "But you have no proof that _I_ did that."

"I'm pretty sure that you didn't get that bruise on your face just by falling."

"Like I said you have no proof."

Armin started walking away.

"Hey!" Kevin grabbed Armin's shoulder and pulled him back. "Don't walk away during a fight!"

Kevin tripped Armin and pushed him to the ground.

"A fight?" Armin raised an eyebrow. "You didn't mention a fight."

Eren sat in class listening to his teacher Levi's talk. Mikasa was looking out the window trying not to pay attention.

"Are you guys even listen?!" Levi shouted.

"No." Mikasa said flat out. "Can we go?"

"No!" Levi yelled. "You two will stay until the sun sets! And think about what you've done!"

Levi walked out the room and slammed the door.

"I hope Armin's okay." Mikasa mumbled.

"I'm sure he's fine." Eren yawned. "Just text him and tell him just to head home."

"Okay." Mikasa took out her phone.

Eren looked at the ceiling and sighed.

* * *

 **A second chapter! I hope you guys like it! I was in a hurry trying to fix my mistakes. So if I missed any just let it go. I wrote about four chapters in one night but I'm going to release them day after day. The story might not make sense but I'll try my best to make it more** **interesting. Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Taking a hit

Armins head slammed into the ground and blood started to show.

"What's wrong?!" Kevin picked Armin by the head. "I thought you would fight back!"

"I-I'm...not...like you..." Armin coughed up blood.

"Why don't we go for a walk." Kevin smiled an evil smile. "But we might be awhile."

Kevin let Armin's body hit the floor and kicked him.

"So what do you say?" Kevin asked.

"N-no..." Armin wiped the blood from his mouth. "I...think you should leave..."

"Ordering me around?!"

"I'm warning you..." Armin stood up but with trouble.

"You gut some guts."

Armin took off his broken glasses and gave Kevin a threatening look.

"I'm not scared of you." Kevin spit on Armin.

"I'm not either." Armin dropped his glasses.

Kevin was about to hit Armin but Armin grabbed his wrist and twisted it and then they both heard a popping noise.

"W-what...?" Kevin eyes widen.

Armin let go of his wrist and picked up his glasses.

"Leave." Armin examine his glasses. "You broke my glasses."

Kevin looked at Armin with horror and ran off.

Armin walked to the bathroom and looked at his face.

"I hate violence." Armin whispered.

His face had a black eye already and a gash on his eyebrow. He pulled up his shirt and looked down. There was a lot of bruise on his stomach. From Mat and Kevin. He pulled his shirt down and pulled up his sleeves. Arm marks were forming. Because Kevin grabbed him hard. Armin went through his bag and pulled out his extra glasses. Armin always had at least two pairs of glasses in his bag.

"How will I explain this to Eren and Mikasa?" Armin sighed and washed the blood of his face. "I hope the nurse is still here. Or the principle."

After went to the nurses office and talked to the principle.

* * *

"I see." The principle said . "I'll give you about week Armin."

"Thank you." Armin said.

"No problem. Now go home and rest. See you next week."

"And if it's not any trouble. Could you please not tell anyone? My friends would probably cause trouble if they found out."

"Okay. I'll just tell your teachers. And as soon as I see Kevin I'll have a talk with him."

"Thank you again" Armin shook his hand and walked out.

* * *

Eren stood up and tapped Mikasa on the shoulder.

"Let's go." Eren sighed.

"But what about Armin?" Mikasa looked around.

"He probably went home. Probably got tried of waiting. We'll stop by his place and tell why we didn't meet him after school."

* * *

Armin sat on his couch playing games when he heard the doorbell. Armin quickly paused the game and started shaking.

'Crap!' Armin thought. 'That's probably Eren and Mikasa! What do I do?!'

"Armin you here?!" Eren yelled. "We're coming in!"

Armin heard the door unlock and Armin ran to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Hey Armin!" Eren walked into the kitchen. "Sorry for not showing up after school. That teacher Levi wouldn't shut up."

"Oh...it's okay." Armin face was still facing away from them. "I...I just waited for awhile and thought you and Mikasa got in trouble again."

"Hey you got a game?" Eren asked. "Since when?"

"My uncle got it for me." Armin was pretending to look for something. "For my birthday. Told me I won't see until next year."

"Oh...Hey me and Mikasa can stay then night if you want us to. We can play together."

"Umm..." 'Crap what do I do?! I never turn them down!' "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. My mom won't mind. Right Mikasa?"

"Yeah." Mikasa said. "As long as we go to school."

"See?" Eren walked back to the kitchen. "Tomorrow is Friday anyway."

Armin then started sorting his food.

"Cleaning your fridge?" Mikasa asked.

"Y-yeah...It was messy...so...I wanted to clean it."

Mikasa saw a bruise on his arm and ran to him and turned him around.

"Armin!" Eren ran his side. "Are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah." Armin fixed his glasses. "I...I-I just fell pretty hard."

"Fell?" Mikasa raise her eyebrow. "Let me guess. Down some stairs?"

"Y-yeah!" Armin chuckled. "I figured you might be worried and thought you might think I got bullied or something."

"Who did this to you?!" Eren slammed his fist. "Matt?!"

"No!" Armin tried to clam Eren. "It wasn't him. I...fell..."

"Fell?" Mikasa asked again.

"Please don't worry." Armin rubbed his arm.

"What staris? Our school doesn't have any. Your apartment doesn't either, as far I know."

"Umm..." Armin adjusted his glasses. "..."

"Your a horrible lair Armin." Mikasa said. "Tell us the truth."

Armin eyes wondered back to Eren and then Mikasa.

"The truth Armin." Eren glared at Armin.

"I...I...well...Kevin-"

"That bastard!" Eren shouted. "I swear I'll..."

"You'll what?" Mikasa glared at Eren.

"I'm fine, really." Armin lightly chuckled.

"Take off your shirt then." Mikasa looked at Armin.

"W-wha...what?"

"If it wasn't that bad then take off your shirt."

Armin glanced at Eren and he seen that Eren wanted to see the damage himself. Armin sighed and unbutton his shirt. Then he took off his shirt and didn't make eye contact with either of them. Mikasa gasped and Eren slammed his fist hard on against the wall.

"How could you say that _this_ is fine?!" Mikasa shouted.

Armin was still looking away.

"Armin?" Mikasa voice was shaking. "Armin answer me! This looks likes it hurt to even move!"

Mikasa walked to the fridge and started putting ice in a bag.

"Armin lay down on the couch." Mikasa ordered. But Armin didn't move. "Now Armin!"

Armin walked to his couch and and laid down. Mikasa was right. Every time Armin would get up or stand up it would hurt like hell. Mikasa walked to Armin and placed the bag on his stomach. Eren sat down on the floor next to Armin.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Eren looked on the ground.

"Huh?" Armin looked at Eren.

"You heard me. Why didn't you tell us?! Why lie to our face instead of telling us the truth?! Were you just going to walk off the pain?!"

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted.

"No Mikasa! He needs to know that we'll be there for him no matter what!"

Armin was shocked that Eren would say these things to his face.

"Tell me Armin?" Eren's eyes were starting to water. "Why? Why lie to us?...I thought we were friends?"

Armin didn't move. He showed no expressions on his face.

"We are..." Armin finally said. "But...we are more than friends. We're best friends. And the reason I didn't tell you guys was because...well..."

Tears started to fall down's Armin face.

"I didn't want you guys to get hurt." Armin smiled. "You're my friends and I didn't want you to get hurt or anything."

"...so...this whole time..." Eren wiped his tears. "This whole time you've been taking the beating so we wouldn't get hurt?"

Armin nodded. "Yeah..."

Eren hugged Armin and Mikasa joined.

"You don't have to worry about us Armin." Mikasa said. "We'll be alright with you around."

"Thanks guys." Armin smiled.

After awhile Eren calmed down about beating up Kevin because Armin said he could handle it. Mikasa was watching over Armin, making sure that he would heal right.

* * *

 **Yes! Third chapter is out! Took me awhile to find my mistakes but I think I got them all. Hopefully I did. And hopefully it was a good chapter :)**


	4. UPDATE

**Sorry if I haven't written anything in awhile. If you follow me then I thank you! Thank you so much! I'll finish writing my stories. I just didn't think much people would read it. But I'll upload a new story soon. Man my writing was horrible XD. Still kinda is. Thank you for reading this!**

 _ **UPDATE:**_ **I have many stories and chapters that I have. I'll try to upload them soon. Again Thank You for reading :)**


End file.
